


Sad and Suicidal

by LIKEABOSS1234



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alex Standall needs a hug, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSS1234/pseuds/LIKEABOSS1234
Summary: Alex was always hated by his father.





	Sad and Suicidal

Alex had always been on the outside. He wasn't a normal kid. He was literally a mistake from birth since his mom was told after she had Peter, that she couldn't have anymore kids. Despite that, though, here he was and he honestly wished that the doctors would've been right.His dad hated him, for reasons Alex couldn't tell you, and some days it was like he didn't exist.

The first time he realizes that his dad hated him was when he was 4. His dad and 7 year old brother were outside playing football, but he wasn't with them. No, he was inside with his mother, trying different foods and listening to old pop songs from the 80's. He loves his mama and her cooking and could honestly sit in here with her all day. Unfortunately, his dad and brother had to ruin it, though. "That was a good game, Pete. You're getting much better," Bill Standall told his oldest son, a sense of pride in his voice. "Hey Alex, maybe next time you could play with us," Alex looked up from his book his mom was teaching him to read and shook his head. "No thanks, Pete. I don't like sports."

This perked up his father's attention, who proceeded to put down his beer on the counter and walked over to Alex. "You've gotta like sports, bud. It's like a basic part of being a man," Bill tried to brainwash his son, knowing full well it wasn't. "Bill, stop," Carolyn said, sternly. Bill looked at her, saw her face and was about to stop when Alex says,"I don't care, dad. I like music better than sports. I can still be manly if I like music."  
This got Bill's blood boiling. Even he wasn't exactly sure why at this point. "YOU WILL NEVER BE A MUSICIAN AND ALSO YOU CAN'T BE FUCKING MANLY LIKING MUSIC!" After this is said, Bill slaps Alex and leaves the house. Peter had Alex wrapped in a hug, wondering what had gotten into their father. It was honestly terrifying for him to see. Carolyn came behind them and they had a group hug, of sorts.  
Later that night, his father came back in. He had been sitting out in his cop car for a few hours. "Bill, we need to talk about what happened," Carolyn said. "What do you mean?" Bill asked, acting oblivious. "You screaming at our son and slapping him," Carolyn said. "There's nothing to talk about. If that boy wants to be my son, he better stop liking music and start playing sports," The argument continued. 'Maybe I don't wanna be your son then,' Alex's thought falling asleep with silent tears streaming down his face.


End file.
